


Anything But the Truth

by Gimbat_ash



Series: The Squires of Himring [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbat_ash/pseuds/Gimbat_ash
Summary: Maedhros and his squire converse about the rumors circulating about his occasional strained appearance and brief withdrawals from public life.





	Anything But the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short impulse write, but I'm posting it to see how my OC survives in the wild. Probably will delete.

“His body recovered from his torment and became hale, but the shadow of pain was in his heart.” That was what people said now. They didn’t think the Lord Protector of Himring knew of their talk, but they were wrong. The rumors always found their way to his ears one way or another. This one amused him.  
“It is quite the opposite. ‘Shadow of pain,’ indeed,” he mused to his squire, Cuilnen. “The pain is not in my heart. It’s right here!”  
Maedhros rubbed at the juncture of the neck and right shoulder. Occasionally, the muscle would spasm and cramp up to the point that holding his head up became extremely painful.  
“I know that,” she laughed.  
He laughed as well, “I know you know. It is just a surprise that my little act fools anyone, let alone everyone. Then again, people usually believe what they want to believe.”  
“I suppose so,” Cuilnen agreed as she set the bitter, medicinal tea on her lord’s bedside table. “Many find the idea of you brooding up here alone, consumed by memories of pain and torment to be quite romantic.”  
“Romantic?” whether his scowl was due to the notion or the tea one could not say. “How?”  
“Some ladies like to make up scenarios of meeting you coincidentally when a mundane little thing reminds you of your torment and you begin to weep or cower in the corner believing you are still in Angband.”  
Maedhros rolled his eyes, “And let me guess: the gentle and feminine charms of this lady are the only things in the world that can bring me comfort and only she can bring me out of my lonely shell.”  
“That’s it! That’s it, exactly! Many of them ask me if they may bring comfort to you at times such as this when you withdraw from public life. I tell them that is not possible.”  
“You’re damned right it’s not!” Maedhros scoffed. “Next time someone asks, tell her… No. You tell her…”  
“I could just tell her the truth.”  
“No! Tell her…that I have explosive diarrhea.”  
Cuilnen scrunched her face, “That’s disgusting! How is that better than achy muscles?”  
In his best falsetto, Maedhros did an impression of his expected response, “Oh, poor darling! I can nurse him back to health! He will surely fall in love with me then. Even if he doesn’t, maybe I can take a peak at his dangly bits.”  
This time Cuilnen had to get over a fit of giggles before she could reply in her impression of Maedhros, “That’s preposterous! It is known throughout the land that Feanor’s sons keep the family jewels well-guarded.”  
For a moment, Maedhros looked thoughtful, nodding to himself, “You can tell her that.”


End file.
